Take Over
by TheOcMasterOfDimensions
Summary: The women take over all the worlds. Men are either killed or forced into slavery. Harry is the last male, what will happen to him? Harry/ Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually very sexist. So, if you are easliy offended by this type of shit, I suggest you click back. So, Harry gets a major large harem basically and he is the only male for now. I am not that good with description nor do I really care what you think of this story. I may break rules, but there are still people that write worse stuff than I do. I will possibly post this on Archive of Our Own, I am not sure though. **

Ever since time began for the race of the humans, males have always led and the females were always left behind to do everything. They cared,cleaned,and cooked for the family. The only time women had power was in ancient Egypt. That was it. And now in the year 1980. They rebeled against the men. The only time a man was kept alive was when they were A. Transexual B. Believed women were superior. Both cases were rare. This started in dimension 34255. AKA The Wizarding world/Earth. However, it soon began to start in different worlds.

One of the original warriors, Lily Evans, was found being raped by a man named Rabasten Lestrange. Her original husband, James Potter, used to love her until he gave into the allure of Alchohol which made him very angry and he would beat her mercilessly.

It soon came to notice that Lily was pregnant with a wanted to kill it, but the leader of the new age, the reason this even happened, Gloria Monso. She was sixty-five and hated being treated as if she was worth nothing. So she did something about it.

She thought that Lily should give the baby to her. He would be her heir, but he would be raised to love all genders just the way they are.

Her plan for him was one of a master mind. The moment he turned seventeen, he would become basically a whore. However, he would be emperor.

Even Gloria knew that they would need men sometime. Sure, women can have children by themselves, but scientific was a man can overpower a woman if he were strong and big enough. They still had enemies out there like

the Mositils- they were from district 1. The first world and the most sexist. Women didn't have rights, they could hardly speak. Of course, over five hundred escaped every month, but the Mositils were a huge population. They had around one hundred tweny billion women and around ninety billion men.

So, that was nothing.

Anyway, the baby could help start another man population. It was needed to fight off the forces. The baby would be taught everything it could be taught. He was to be their hope for another better future with man.


	2. Chapter 2

-Seventeen Years Later-

Today was Harry's birthday. He was about to become an emperor, and a baby making machine. It was an honor to be able to do this, it was what he had been raised to do. His slave, Draco, had prepared a special room for him. It was the timeless Time room. In that room, time passed faster for everyone else, but him. It was how the population would grow quickly. He would stay there and have sex for life and also teach his children. In order to give them all of his attention, he would clone himself with the shadow clone jutsu which he had learned from district 347.

He looked into the mirror. He looked more like his bastard of a father than his mother. He only had his mother's eyes, eye shape, and fair milky white skin. He had his father's everything else.

"Draco" Harry called out for his slave.

The other seventeen year old was already married and had three children. He told Harry all about it. Surprisingly, it sounded pleasent. The man had light blonde hair and it went to his shoulders. His ice blue eyes had calmness in them. He was taller than Harry by being 6'8. Harry was three inches shorter. While Harry was in the room, he and Draco would keep in contact by using a handheld mirror. Draco would pass if on to his descendents.

"Yes Harry. I got everything ready just like you asked."

Harry laughed at him and said," I wanted a hug goodbye, before I go in there."

He walked over to me and we gave each other the best hug one could ever experience. Harry felt like crying as he felt the arms of his bestfriend let go. Draco smiled and led me to the room

-Line Break-

Harry took a look around the room and was satisfied of where he was going to live. It was the living room. There were five black leather couches all lined up in a row, and it front of it was a big black flatscreen TV that was ninety inches long and three feet tall.

He walked into the next room which had a red door covering it, signaling that only he could enter it.

It was his workplace. He was still the emperor, he had to make decisions and moniter the people. He literally had a better version of a map called the Maurauders map. It told him who and where all the people were in his capital. He could click on the dots and select a couple options. He could promote them, Kill them, arrest them, make them marry someone. It was a pretty epic map.

He then walked into the next room. This was where the babymaking process was. The master bedroom which was designed for the woman's pleasure. Right now, it was pure white because no one had been decided yet.

pop. He looked over to the golden slot in the wall. A letter had been popped out of it. He went over there and opened the letter carefully. It was his first bride.

_Name: Adilayde Flint. _

_Age:32_

_Hair: Brown, thin, straight. Goes to shoulders. _

_Eyes: Brown;muddy_

_Height:5'6_

_Weight:110lbs._

_She already has one daughter, so she is use to giving birth. She loves to cook and read. _

I could feel the room changing and then I saw the bed turn into a royal blue color. She was here.


End file.
